


[Art Post] If Only You See, What I See Special In You

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Art, Art post, F/M, character design, database
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Just some character designs and and informations I made for my fic. :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated later on down the line with more characters. Possiblr even add some battle sequence? Here's what I have for now

[](https://ibb.co/PjXpCWG)

[](https://ibb.co/fNmtF5z)

[](https://ibb.co/kx74kW5)

[](https://ibb.co/MfjtwWz)


	2. Chap 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Update] Rey's new hair

[](https://ibb.co/h17C4ws)

[](https://ibb.co/pXLqd8J)


End file.
